


【尊礼】王者之约  上篇

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《王者之约》是原人物背景设定的同人文，共分为上下两篇。本文不属于事件篇，是为飞鱼我自己写的，为双王的初次约会而写。有很多细节的描写，炖肉也非常详细的哦。希望大家能够喜欢。





	1. 第1页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

在东京某地，有一座雄伟的建筑，被铁栅栏围出来一片纵深和径宽都超过700米的空地。在这里工作的，是一群在公务员编制里职位卑微，实际上担负起守卫东京社会秩序的重担，身怀异能却有着严格的自律性，充满热血和激情的一群年轻人。

这些年轻人隶属的机关单位被称为scepter 4，潇洒的蓝色制服是属于他们的颜色，因为他们的室长，是都市传说一样的人物——被德勒斯登石板选出来的青之王，这美丽的颜色便是他的颜色。

宗像礼司，是一个优秀到盟臣们都觉得不食人间烟火的人。他精力充沛，聪明能干，大家从没见过他忙乱，无论何时都是镇定自若而且胜却在握。不过，宗像的的确确是个凡人，在案件堆积各部门协调不畅的时候，同样是会焦头烂额。  
他只是将烦躁的情绪化作动力，更加努力的工作而已。

比如现在已经夜里11点了，scepter 4室长办公室的灯依然亮着。前几天消防管道突然爆裂，有一名正在关押中恶意伤人的权外者趁乱越狱；有队员在执行任务时受伤；来自政府单位的各种繁文缛节的文件等等。

被案件缠身，肉体不知疲惫，消磨的是青之王的精神。不眠不休地伏案三个日夜了，宗像已经感觉到工作效率下降了，于是决定出去走走。

scepter 4重组的这半年来，宗像将这个机构的职能已经恢复如初，总算是抓住工作的重点，除了日常配合国家职能部门执行任务以外，最主要是要牵制另一个王盟，赤之王周防尊。

最开始对那个红发男人的厌恶已经趋于平淡。宗像礼司已经渐渐明白了石板的意图，赤之王的属性是破坏，而青之王的属性是秩序。两位王权者同时存在，与其说是为了达到某种平衡，不如说是为了相互制约。

限制赤之王失控暴走，避免秩序过于刻板。  
破坏和维持秩序的进程中，社会得到进步......吗？

宗像礼司怀着各种各样的思绪，漫步在街道，不知不觉已经走出了很远的距离。

他注意到的时候，人已经走到了日本桥下，沿着河岸走出去。月色如水，温柔地安抚着人们的心。宁静中，宗像甚至能听到灵魂深处的低语。  
倾听着河水的声音，还有一些昆虫的声音窸窸窣窣。但是宗像却无法完全放松，几乎是本能地察觉到了异样。

有人在注视着他，隐藏在黑暗中。  
犹如被同类入侵领地般警惕的视线，就像是嘴里喷着腥臭味的野兽，一点点逼近宗像。

“看来今天的运气不佳。”宗像轻声叹道。  
“宗像，你怎么会来这里？”男人的声音低沉有力，慢慢走到他的身边，并排站立着。

没有任何多余的情绪，宗像淡淡地说：“透透气而已。”

“工作多到做不完了吗？公务员真是辛苦啊！”周防尊冷笑了一下，从口袋里掏出烟盒，送出一支。其实他并不知道宗像是否会抽烟，以他的理解男人只要遇到烦心事都会想要抽烟的。

“要抽烟吗？  
“多谢。”宗像却之不恭，黑暗中一团小小的火焰，香烟在指尖燃起。烟雾升腾，大脑似乎也恢复了些能量。

两个人就这样静静地抽着烟，享受着彼此带来的沉默。

“周防，除了达摩克利斯之剑以外，你就没有烦恼吗？”宗像忽然问道。“整天懒懒散散，还是说盟臣们太宠你了？”

“如你所想。”周防似是而非地答道，慢慢地吐了口烟。  
“还是一如既往地吊儿郎当啊！”

“那么你呢？”周防眯着眼睛看了看那人的侧脸，“烦恼到半夜来这种地方的程度吗？呵呵，真是稀奇啊。”

“我的烦恼？除了赤之王带来的烦恼，还能有什么？”宗像轻笑了一声，“不过，这也算不上烦恼吧！”

“那真是抱歉了。”  
“你不需要道歉，给我找麻烦也是你乐趣之一吧？”

“呵呵，可能吧！不过，这可真不像是青之王该说的话。”  
“周防，这个时间你为什么会在这里？”宗像望着他，这里距离HOMRA有着相当的距离，他不可能是散步到此的。

“哪有那么多为什么，就是.......偶遇。”周防将烟头塞进烟灰盒，淡淡地答道。  
“确实，是偶然遇到。”

“不早了，回去吧！”周防正慢慢移动着脚步，头也不回。

该回去了。  
宗像礼司抬头再次看月亮的时候，发现它有些变化了，说不上是什么。  
大概就是心境吧。  
察觉了在意的事情，在那平静得像湖面一般的心里，泛起一阵涟漪。  
转瞬即逝。

周防尊被选作赤之王以后，睡眠的时间变多了。他并不是无所事事到要靠睡眠来打发，只是想让自己平静下来而已。

但是今晚，他却失眠了。

夜里两点半，在那种地方碰到宗像他很意外，紧跟着还有一丝窃喜。

其实他今天也是凭借着直觉才走到那里去的，发现宗像竟然也在那里的时候，他也很吃惊。

“那男人也会烦恼得睡不着吗？”周防的眼前浮现出宗像的脸，顿时感觉到力量在血管里涌动起来。平时见面就像冲了克的两个人，刚才竟也能很普通地站在彼此身侧，周防真是没想到。

但是，令周防心惊的还有：这躁动不安的心情中，还夹杂着冲动。

想要破坏？毁灭？亲吻？还是……占有？  
想让那张一本正经的表情彻底崩坏，还是怀有一种说不清楚的报复念头？  
他有些不确定。

讨厌宗像礼司——这是确定的。  
是的，那种刻板的教条主义类型的男人，真是太可恶了！又啰嗦又让人总是想起来的讨厌男人，我真是一次都不想看到他的脸。  
那张脸让多少女人嫉妒，那双紫瞳让多少人疯狂，就让周防有多么厌恶。  
发泄式地在内心里骂了一番，周防长长地吐了口气，总算是冷静下来了。

正当周防望着天花板发呆，手机突然震动起来。

没有来电显示，他立刻警惕起来。  
毕竟，没有人会在夜里三点多打电话来推销吧。

“哦呀，这么快接电话？还没睡吗？”电话里传来的是熟悉的声音。

“彼此彼此。宗像，有什么事直接说。”

“没事，就是想确认你有没有安全回到吠舞罗，而已。”宗像的声音抑扬顿挫，透过听筒传过来。“你这样的人物在外面游荡未免太危险了。”

“如果我说我不在吠舞罗，你又怎么说？”周防冷笑了一声，慵懒地反问道。

“关注你的动向是我的工作。”那男人口齿伶俐答道，毫无营养的寒暄后，语气转而严肃地问道：“那么，阁下在什么地方？”

“春香旅社。”  
……

见宗像没有接话，周防饶有兴致地继续说道：“怎么不说话了？不问我在这里干什么吗？”

“哼！我对你那些肮脏的嗜好不感兴趣。”宗像鄙夷地说道：“我要问的事情已经问完了，再见——”

“等一下，宗像。”

“唔？还有事吗？”

“我在这里等你哦。”  
当周防沙哑性感的声音传来的时候，宗像愣住了。莫名其妙地感到尴尬，周防突然说出这种话让人不知道如何回答。

少顷，他轻轻推了下镜架，淡淡地说了句：“辛苦了。”

电话挂断的时候，周防意识到自己两眼放光，甚至有些兴奋。

说真的，刚才只是一时兴起，故意想让宗像礼司难堪。

但是现在，事情却朝着越来越有趣的方向发展了。

因为。  
虽然只有一瞬，他确确实实地听出了宗像紊乱的呼吸声。那男人搞不好……并不像外表那样看起来坚不可摧，周防想。

日子就这样一天天过去了，对周防尊来说，每一天只不过是昨天的重复。不过，这就大家都怏怏地提不起精神，他终于注意到了，吠舞罗最近的日子挺不好过。

找上门来的业务依然很多，只不过能顺利完成委托的却不多。凭借吠舞罗赤之王的威名，几乎没有人能奈何他们，造成这种情况的原因只有一个：scepter 4活动的非常频繁。

“青衣服那边也不知道出了什么事，真是的，这样下去我们的声音没办法做啊！”草薙苦恼地抽着烟，朝周防坐的位置看了一眼。

”啊啊啊！真是烦死了！不就是政府的走狗嘛！干嘛那么嚣张！“八田美咲已经忍了好几天了，现在就在爆发的边缘了。  
“King，scepter 4那边是出了什么事吗？”十束多多良思付了一会，小心地问道。

“我知道了，这件事交给我来处理。叫大家一切照旧。”  
听见大家的抱怨，周防尊淡淡地说了一句。虽然不知道问题出在哪里，但是总觉得这件事和宗像礼司脱不了关系。他慢慢地朝阁楼上走去，现在需要一点空间思考。 

坐在楼上的小沙发上，他安静地抽着烟，望向小小的窗户发呆。思绪在疯长，顺着地板延伸向四周，渐渐地产生了一种被什么系住喉咙的窒息感。

自从那天夜里在日本桥下遇到宗像之后，十天来再也没有他的消息。  
青之王没有只字片语。   
盟臣却在积极地活动着。一二零协议要求在其他王盟活动需要得到王权者的许可，但是scepter 4在一些灰色地带让吠舞罗没办法好好工作，这就是......官僚的厉害之处。

这还真像是宗像礼司风格啊！   
周防忽然冷笑了一下，朝空中吐了一个标准的圆圈。

有正确的理由，按照正确的方法，做正确的事，得到正确的结果。这就是宗像礼司的理念，他用这一套理念建立着社会的秩序。他总是冷静的，有条不紊地实施着。

而现在，他进行着这种略显蛮横的带有惩罚意味的行动，貌似有正确的理由，却不是正确的方法。

宗像他......  
电话里紊乱的呼吸声，他当时会是怎样的表情呢？周防叹了口气，手边没有他的电话号码。上门去找他吗？那无异于宣战。  
啧！那男人为什么总是喜欢把简单的事情搞的很复杂呢？


	2. 第2页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“尊，睡了吗？”门外传来草薙出云的敲门声，听到周防懒懒地应声后，他接着说道：“scepter 4那边有信息要给你。”他刚刚结束和那么美女副长的对话，当然是为了想要解除吠舞罗的困境。

“什么信息？”周防走过去打开门，狐疑地问道。

“就是这个东西，应该是……电话号码吧！”

把手里便签递给周防，他继续说道：“她说交给你就可以了。尊，这是谁的电话？”草薙也有些好奇，毕竟淡岛几乎是刻意地不和尊有交集。

周防鼻息间传出一声意义不明的冷哼当做回答。

不用猜，这一定是宗像礼司的电话。  
他又是这种居高临下的态度，那傲慢男人的这一点也是令人讨厌......

眉间的沟壑愈发深了，虽然不情愿，但必须要和他对话——

“这里是宗像礼司。”对方的声音一如既往地清爽。

“让你的人收着点，不要老是跟吠舞罗过不去。”

“这话严重了吧！周防，只要你不踩线，就谈不上和吠舞罗过不去吧！”宗像巧妙地避开了话题。

“我再说一次，不要，妨碍我。”周防尊低沉的声音让人胆寒。

“唔？我们的业务妨碍到您了吗？那还真是不好意思，我核实一下。”

啧。电话那端的男人表现的如此明显：就是用职务之便，让他难受。  
这难受的程度又拿捏得如此恰到好处。

“不要打官腔，现在，马上处理。不然会怎么样，后果自负！”

“呵呵，赤之王要是发火的话，那可就真的头疼了。”宗像礼司轻笑了一声，继续不温不火地说着。

“宗像，你......算了。”心里有个疑问，周防说到一半还是忍住了。

“什么？”  
他的欲言又止，引起了宗像的注意。  
“你那天是不是去春香旅舍了？”  
“.......”

面对电话那端的沉默，周防甚至能感觉到他的怒气。然而，谁也没有挂断电话的打算。  
“对不起，听不清楚。” 强压怒气的声音，透出宗像的威严。  
“喂，宗像……”

青之王默默地挂断了电话，那极轻且沙哑的嗓音还在耳畔回荡，心绪忽然被扰乱，没来由地感到生气。   
宗像取下眼镜，修长的手指按揉这太阳穴及眼窝。

当然没有蠢到会真的去那里。  
但是，这个人怎么敢......  
如此大胆地，毫无顾忌地和他开这种玩笑！  
如果不是真的邀请，那便是蔑视他的挑衅。  
一想到这里，宗像浑身都在颤抖。

=========================

今天不适合出门。

宗像礼司刚刚去办完公务，途径上岛广场时，忽然看到了一个他最不想见的人。他伫立在广场中央望着对面十米左右同样停住脚步的男人。昨天才通过电话，今天就在路上碰到，有够倒霉啊！

周防尊，不知道什么原因竟会出现在这里。  
宗像微微抬起下巴，金边镜框在太阳的照射下反射出刺眼的光芒。心中的不快是显而易见的，但是他却无法移开视线，就像是被那男人的存在感和释放出的强大气场锁定一般，他毫不退却地和那人对视着。

那男人也一直在看他，耸立的红发在人群中很是显眼。他见宗像既不说话也不离开，双手插在口袋里慢慢地走了过去。

“又是让人不愉快的偶遇啊，周防。”宗像推了下镜架，干涩地笑了笑：“阁下有事吗？”

“是你刚才一直盯着我看吧？”周防眯起眼睛，一副没睡醒的样子：“还是说十天没见，你就认不出我了吗？”

“哦呀，你不看我怎么知道我在看你？”宗像面似冰霜，立刻反驳道：“只不过十天而已，我还以为是赤之王不认识我了。”

啧。又开始了。  
一开口立刻会陷入争吵怪圈，我又是为什么要过来和他搭话？周防环视着广场，忽然被周围熙熙攘攘的人流搞得心烦不已，他蹙紧眉头：“这里人太多了，跟我来。”

宗像几乎是目瞪口呆地看着周防走过自己的身旁，然后朝广场西侧一处行人较少的巷道走去。

宗像也跟了过去。  
他对周防这种自说自话的行径深感不解，当然也不想被对方看作是怯懦。另外，他也想知道周防要说什么。

“宗像，说真的，你那拐弯抹角的性格，我真是讨厌极了。”周防先给自己点了支烟，然后给宗像递去一支，但那男人自始至终双手背在身后，无言地拒绝了他。周防将烟收回口袋，不解地看着他：“既然那么抗拒，又为什么跟过来？”

“想看看你有什么要说的，别再说Scepter4行动不知会你。”宗像僵硬地微笑了一下，挑起眼角继续说道：“还有，比起你那些恶劣的玩笑，我并不觉得自己的性格有什么问题。”

“你生气了。”  
“什么意思？”

真是太有趣了。  
周防察觉到他英俊的脸庞掠过怒气，却又强作镇定的样子，得意得几乎雀跃。  
于是慢慢地走过去，他注意宗像的瞳孔在张大。

“没生气吗？哼……你可不像是会公报私仇的人。”  
“这不是公报私仇的问题吧。”宗像抬起眼与他平视，试图阻止他继续靠近。“请不要和我开那种无聊的玩笑。”

他那清澈的视线令人迷惑，紫色的眸子更像是藏满秘密的深渊。周防停顿了片刻，带着玩味的笑容说道：“宗像，你觉得我是开玩笑吗？”

“不然呢？难不成阁下喜欢男人吗？”  
宗像的脸颊微微抽动了一下，忽然笑了起来，他几乎是嘲讽地说：“抱歉啊，让你产生这些奇怪的想法。”

原本以为是捉弄他一下，现在看来被捉弄的人是我！

周防尊的指关节捏的咯咯作响，蜜色的瞳孔里跳动着危险的火焰，那神情如同即将发怒的狮子般恐怖。

眼看着宗像还在继续说着什么，他几乎没有听见声音。那薄唇翕动着，洁白的牙齿忽隐忽现，他甚至感觉到宗像的气息扑面而来。

真让人火大。  
必须要做点什么，不然周防的心现在就有爆炸的可能，他脑海里闪过无数的念头，每一种都让他无法忍耐。

忽然，周防抓住那男人的肩膀，力道大得令人。  
下一秒，吻住了那张嘴，柔软唇瓣的触感激发了他施暴的念头。

泄愤式地亲吻，粗鲁且残虐，谈不上享受，却充满了掠夺的快感。

他看到宗像震惊的双眼，表情崩坏简直像见了鬼，双手捶打着想要把周防推开，但是却被控制住了双手。不一会儿，嘴里充斥血的味道，周防也毫不介意，霸道地入侵到对方的口腔内。

“混蛋——！”  
终于，随着一声呵斥，周防的脸被宗像的右拳击中。宗像怒目圆睁，左手颤抖着用力擦拭着嘴唇：“变态！”

痛……  
宗像那一拳打过来，周防毫无防备，顿时被打得头晕头转向。

老实说刚才为什么会突然吻住他，连周防自己也想不清楚，只觉得必须要这么做，才能疏解那男人带给他的烦躁。

“咳咳，我希望你忘了这件事。”宗像挺直脊背，脸庞因盛怒微微泛红，声音冰冷地如凛冽的北风。

“呵呵……”不知为何，周防竟笑了。

“你笑什么？今天如果你要打架，我必定奉陪到底！”宗像修长的手指调整一下镜架，瞪着他的眼睛几乎要射出箭来。

“太有趣了……宗像，你太有趣了。”  
周防的笑容有些扭曲，每一个细胞都开始蠢蠢欲动。

大概是发现了周防因刚才无礼的行为兴奋起来，宗像让自己尽快冷静了下来。少停片刻，他鄙夷地看着周防：“你的吻技，太差劲了。”

宗像礼司头也不回地走了。  
那盛气凌人的高傲丝毫没有受挫，他的慌乱只在一瞬间，周防吻住他的瞬间，那美丽的紫瞳深处掀起了轩然大波。

周防尊从未见过他露出那种表情，而那表情也激起周防心底的野性。不同于以往释放力量时暴力嗜血的快感，而是肉欲澎湃的兽性。

他忍不住笑出声。  
没想到会变成这样，还是从一开始就想变成这样？  
真是，太有意思了。

=================================

“室长？”

副长淡岛世理将需要签署的文件放在宗像的面前已经五分钟过去了，上司既没有签字也没有提出质疑，更像是在思考什么事情，室长总是走神也情况并不多见，这让她心里很没有底。

“哦，不好意思。”  
宗像回过神来立刻投入到工作中，将批示完的文件还给淡岛，“关于消防署发来的费用确认函，找财务去办吧！”

“室长，您没事吧？精神看起来不太好……”淡岛望着上司有些苍白的脸色，担心地问道。

“我没事，你去忙吧！”  
宗像将眼镜的位置调整了一下，淡淡地说道。

“是。”勤劳的下属识趣地不再追问，默默地离开了办公室。

但是，怎么可能没事？  
一连几天，宗像的状态都不太好。工作的时候尚能应付，一旦空闲就显得心不在焉。他轻轻叹了口气，十指紧扣放在办公桌上。

心情时而烦闷，时而躁动，就像是自己的红茶里被人加了芥末，那滋味怪异得不知道该如何形容。

赤之王周防尊强吻了他。  
不管怎么擦拭，唇瓣上沾染到那人的气息都久久不能消散。接吻时他尝到了血的味道，不仅是他的，还有周防尊的。如同进行了某种恶魔的契约仪式，那滋味牢牢印在了宗像的脑海里。

被同性强吻，这种程度的恶作剧本应该罪无可恕。然而，宗像意外地发现自己虽然震惊却不憎恶。

一想起当时的情景，宗像的脸微微发烫，目前这种状况，那种感觉到底是羞赧还是愤怒，都搞不清楚了。  
只是……  
只是对周防粗鲁的举动感到生气。  
只是对周防的吻感到不解。  
只是对周防肆无忌惮地越过敌对关系，选择这种方式对他感到迷惑。


	3. 第3页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

青之王的属性，是做每件事有理有据，按照目的去计划每件事的实施步骤。而周防尊在想什么，已经脱离了他对常规事物的理解，所以在面对周防的时候，才会对这种突发情况手足无措。

现在从周防的角度来考虑，如果这不是开玩笑，那么他会吻我的理由是……

冷静点，好好想一想。  
忽然，宗像嘴角勾起一丝浅笑，当思绪慢慢沉淀下来，他似乎从迷雾中逐渐看清了，这表面难以理解实际上却很简单的事实。

会如此在意，本就很奇怪。仔细想想，自从周防尊出现在自己的视线里开始，就没有一刻不去注意到他。  
真是奇怪，这最普通的情感变化，在青之王的心里却显得如此突兀。

看来，我对他已经……  
一直为这种事烦恼不像是宗像会做的事，思绪万千，不如确认一下。  
于是，他拿起了电话。

“说话。”  
“宗像礼司。”  
那男人的声音听起来就像是喝醉了一样，他下意识地也压低了声音。

“这个时间打电话来有什么事？”

“关于那天在上岛广场……”宗像停顿了一下。

“唔？不是你说忘记这件事吗？”周防尊慵懒地说道，将手臂枕在脑袋底下。

“我本以为赤之王阅人无数，没想到接吻的技术竟然如此拙劣。”宗像将视线投向窗外，淡淡地说道，“我只是不想这种糗事广为流传而已。”

“所以呢？你打电话来就是为嘲讽我吗？宗像。”周防刚才正躺在床上打盹，此刻已经完全清醒了。“说起这种事，我觉得你也没什么值得骄傲的吧？”

“出来喝一杯怎么样？除此之外，我还有别的的事要和你谈。”宗像抬高音量，故意强调了“别的事”。

“被做了那种事，你就不担心吗？”周防望着天花板，懒懒地说道：“再说，我和Scepter 4的室长有什么好谈的。”

“是吗？难得的私人邀请，那真是遗憾啊……”宗像冷笑了一声：“现在看来，还是你的担心比较多喔。”

“宗像，你这家伙……”周防叹了口气：“改不了绕弯子的毛病啊！”

“我在坂元街三町目XX酒吧。对了，我可 不是和你开玩笑。”宗像说完地址后，便挂断了电话。

宗像到底在想什么。  
会想起当时他那可爱的反应，周防的心潮又开始涌动了。至于为什么他会主动邀约，去了之后恐怕就能知道了。

外表看起来，宗像是个呆板又严肃的人，关于他各种不同的表情，周防忍不住想看更多。

不知道是幸运还是不幸，赤之王的命运如此煎熬，却又安排他遇到这样的青之王。

看来，这沉闷得要死的日子，终于要变得鲜活了。

周防尊几乎是在推开门的刹那，一眼就注意到了宗像礼司。那男人挺直脊背，正坐在吧台独自饮酒。即使是身着便装的他，也散发出冷淡且威严的气场，让周围的人识趣地退避三舍。

“周防，成王的感觉是怎么样的？”  
没有任何多余的寒暄，待他落座在左侧，宗像首先提出了问题。将面前空杯子向吧台内侧推了去，没有征求周防的意见：“两杯特基拉日出。”

周防望着造型夸张的酒柜，思付了片刻回答道。  
“就像是……往血管里注入了岩浆。强大，炙热的能量涌入身体。很痛苦，又觉得畅快。”

其实当时的感受，周防记不太清了。力量带给他越来越强烈的感受，已经将当时的记忆覆盖了。他为自己点了支烟：“怎么想起问这个？”

“痛苦……吗？我倒是觉得你每一次释放力量的时候都很开心。”宗像拿起酒杯在对方的杯子上碰了一下：“每次看到那些被你毁掉的一切，你是什么心情啊……”

“那些和我有什么关系！”  
周防也端起酒杯抿了一口表示回应，液体从口腔滑向胃里，酒精迅速向全身扩散开来，紧绷的神经也渐渐放松下来。“有时候，根本不是我能控制的吧！再说，我为什么要考虑那么多和我无关的事。”

“确实......很难控制。不过，说完全无关也太不负责任了吧！”宗像认真的看着他：“成王是痛苦的，却也赋予了你许多，比如力量，比如现在的吠舞罗，比如草薙出云他们。”

“还比如你，吗？”周防苦笑着打断他，侧过身子注视着宗像，那男人脸颊上浮起红晕，长睫毛随着说话的节奏颤动着，话题一转忽然问道：“宗像，你找我到底什么事？”

宗像将杯里的酒一饮而尽，眉头紧蹙起来：“周防，你有没有想过，如果真走到了那一步——”

“不是还有你吗？”  
周防将燃尽的烟头丢在烟灰缸里，一脸无所谓得笑了一下：“最坏的结果也就是你杀了我吧！”

“既然你是做好这种准备的，你就该知道我会怎么做。”宗像眯起细长的眼睛，视线凌厉得几乎射穿他。

“那是你的工作，宗像。”周防淡淡地说。  
“真会说啊……那么，又为什么要做那种事？”宗像把玩着手里的酒杯，说话的声音很轻，却清晰地透出了怨气。

这个认真过头的家伙……  
周防饶有兴趣地看着他。此刻的宗像，语气和神态就像是老师和做错事的学生谈心。

“过来，我现在告诉你。”周防想简单易懂的办法让他不要总是纠结，在头上胡乱抓了一把，然后起身朝门口走去。

深夜的街道上，只有月亮在窥视着，将人们的孤独和寂寞尽收眼底。他们似乎只有在黑暗中，才愿意直面内心真实的自己。

“要说为什么会吻你……”  
周防抬头望着天空中皎洁的月亮：“当然是因为想吻你，所以就这么做了。”

宗像默默地望着他，陌生的情愫在心底慢慢晕开，将他的心情渲染成暧昧的颜色，仿佛这一刻才真正理解了周防所说的“痛苦”：那是孤独命运的枷锁，令他萌生想要抓住什么的念头。

“宗像，你很优秀，但是你的一切都让人生气。”  
周防一边说着，突然把手伸向他的侧脸。滚烫的掌心和粗硬的茧子接触到细致的皮肤时，宗像颤抖了一下，却没有躲开。

他的拇指拂过那薄唇，细细地描绘着宗像的五官，自言自语般地说着：“你啰嗦，刻板，总喜欢拿你那一套来约束我，真是……讨厌呐！不过，无论我做什么，你都有办法应对的吧？”

那男人的声音沙哑低沉，透出些许悲伤。宗像试图去理解，大脑却一片空白，被摸到的地方悄悄地蹿出火焰，烧灼这他的神经。

脖颈处皮肤的温润触感超出了周防的预期，他呼吸变得有些急促了，接着挑开了一颗衬衣扣子，顺着锁骨一寸寸地抚摸着。

“喂！周防你喝醉了吗？”宗像的声音有些发颤。

“你说呢？”周防意义不明地说着， 接着狡黠地笑了一下：“现在轮到你了。”

“什么……”  
宗像吞咽了一下，他双拳不自然地握紧，周防食指上的戒指蹭过锁骨时，腰背的肌肉紧张得近乎疼痛，他不由地呻吟着：“周防……住手。”

“为什么约我出来？会这么做，真不像你啊……”  
“住......手。”  
那危险的信号近在眼前，意图又如此明显，如果再不动作就要坠落深渊，宗像此刻却没办法阻止那只玩火的手。

宗像侧颈的脉搏鼓动得好厉害，纤细的脖子里泛起薄汗。  
捉弄他？不。  
周防决定改主意了。  
然而，正在他想进行下一步动作的时候，宗像却抓住了他的手腕。

“因为……”宗像的声音像是从胸腔中硬挤出来的，猛地一用力就把周防整个人拉向了他。

“当然是因为我想约你！”

笨拙地，激烈地，渴求着。  
像月色下偷欢的两只野兽。

想要上他。现在。  
周防下腹的热源开始蠢蠢欲动了，这可不是说开玩笑就能够掩饰过去的。


	4. 第4页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“你的心跳得好快。”  
“唔……那是你的心吧！”宗像的下唇被他含住，玩弄似地轻咬着唇瓣，周防的气息搞得他有些发晕。

湿黏的吻向宗像传递着情欲的信号，这就是成年男人的要求，直接且热烈。  
男人的手正朝下半身的敏感处滑去，他本能地想躲开，但是环住腰部的手却不允许他逃避。

“我想抱你。”  
周防尊的双眼赤裸裸透着情欲，笔直地注视着他。

一时没有从“想抱你”这个词中获得有效信息。但是，被一个男人的性器抵在大腿根处这么有冲击力的事实，宗像当然不可能装傻。

“你真是头不折不扣的……野兽！”那男人含住宗像的耳垂舔舐着，这难以忍耐的酥痒感令他皱起了眉，压低声音骂道。  
“至少我不会故弄玄虚。”

不远处的灯柱下，忽然传来猫叫的声音，原来是两只野猫在追逐。宗像立刻意识到两个男人在街上拥吻，实在太不像话。更何况，自己已经.......

“真是丢脸啊！”宗像扼住周防的下巴，一脸愠怒地瞪着他：“周防尊居然是那种站在街上发情的男人吗？”

原来如此。宗像的顾虑永远比周防多啊！  
松开了环住他的手臂，朝对面大厦的方向看了一眼，扯出一个奇怪的笑容：“那么，去找一个让你也发情的地方，你就不会这样啰嗦个没完了吧？”

他们一前一后地走着，月光将两人的影子拉地很长……

宗像望着周防的脊背，意识到即将发生的事可能超出他从前二十多年的想象，奇怪的是此刻心中没有犹豫。青之王的命运就是要和赤之王对抗的，换句话说，也是要肩负守护他的责任，赤之王如果是代表着毁灭，那么就在他心中找到不能被毁掉的东西，好好守护便是。

看着那微微驮着的背，宗像不禁感慨：跟着他走的路，大概是通往地狱的路吧！

不用回头，也能感受到宗像礼司的视线。  
想要拥抱他，想他在怀里哭泣，想把握他所有的注意力。  
这是赤之王周防尊的真实想法。

想将他的一切染上自己的颜色，将自己印记在他灵魂的深处。  
这是周防尊可以触摸的真实。

最重要的是，无论自己做什么，这个男人都不会畏惧，更不会退缩。  
他永远那么强大，那么冷静，那么......美丽。

这才是周防尊想要拥有的真实。

==================================

跟随周防去了酒店，在打开房门进入到密闭空间的时候，宗像才终于有了真实感。  
分属两个阵营的王，月黑风高夜约在酒店里，这种事怎么想都觉得不可思议.......

两人没有什么过多的语言，进入房间后立刻抱在一起激吻起来。周防手忙脚乱地脱去碍事的衣服，用力将宗像搂在怀里，几乎能听见骨骼挤压的声音。当赤裸滚烫的肉体紧贴在一起的时候，宗像打了个激灵，惊得差点没站稳，他连忙抓住周防的肩膀。

“现在就开始吗？”周防正要去扯他的皮带，宗像抓住他的手腕，脸色有些发青。虽然对同性之爱有一定常识，但他从没想过感受竟如此强烈。

“唔？”男人喘着粗气，双手扣住他的臀肉抓揉着，蜜色的瞳孔透出警告的眼神：“现在你说要停手，也是不可能的哦！”

“不需要先洗个澡什么.......的吗？”他突然认真地问道，周防的手在精瘦的脊背上滑动着，敏感地皮肤传来细密的酥痒感，宗像只得不自然地向前更加贴近周防，  
“那些事等一下再做！”

都这种时候了还是一本正经，他果然是宗像礼司！  
周防忍不住发笑。不过——  
让他有喘息的余地，说不定又会有一番大道理。所以，现在必须让他没有时间思考才行！

当宗像的身体完全展示在周防面前的时候，他惊呆了。白皙地没有任何瑕疵，骨肉匀称且健美，那处于高度紧张状态的表情简直可爱地令人发狂。

宗像被推倒在床上，周防的手贪婪地抚摸着他的身体，所到之处无不燃起情欲之火。周防热情的吻遍布全身，他被一种从未有过的感情包围着，官能的愉悦感饱胀充盈，使他深藏在灵魂深处的兽性渐渐显露。

渴望得到，渴望释放。  
焦躁起来的宗像竟环住周防的背忘情地抚摸起来。

男人与男人的身体，也是不同的。  
周防手臂上的血管粗壮有力，腰背更是强健。霸道地跻身于他双腿之间，那坚硬的部位直接顶上来的时候，宗像颇为尴尬地闭上了眼。

周防爱抚宗像的手法，与其说是温柔，不如说是处刑。粗糙的大手顺着身体的线条耐心地抚摸着，性器勃起溢出蜜液，他死命地咬紧牙关，生怕泄露了自己很有感觉的秘密。  
“唔……！”大概是周防太过用力吸咬那柔嫩的乳尖，宗像忍不住呻吟出声。说实话他很羞耻，那个部位竟和女人一样产生敏感。

“你为什么一副痛苦得要命的样子？”  
周防忽然从宗像的胸口上抬起头来，一脸不解地看着他。

“一个男人被别人玩弄胸口，没有人会高兴吧？”宗像将脸偏向一侧抱怨着。

“你不喜欢吗？我舔你这里的时候，下面在高兴地流泪哦！”周防边说着，舌尖裹住那圆鼓鼓的乳尖，就像是恶作剧般地吮吸着。

“但是，好奇怪……”宗像皱着眉，尝试接受这陌生的快感。他知道，周防的手指正将自己的腺液涂抹在肿胀的肉冠上，如同在试探他的反应，他狠心地按揉着，铃口被擦挂有些受不了，宗像终于浮起腰轻声呼唤着：“周防……”

见他已然情动，周防忍不住他握住那贲张的部位大力揉搓起来。被突如其来的快感弄得头脑混乱，宗像竟在毫无准备的情况下射精了。


	5. 第5页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“混蛋！你……你别碰我！”  
在周防的注视下高潮了，精液搞得一身狼狈的宗像真是既尴尬又气愤，他抬起白皙修长的腿朝周防的肚子上踢了过去，恨恨地瞪着他。

周防的右侧腹被踢得生疼，不过他也意识到了宗像并没有完全放下戒备，要让他心甘情愿打开身体，还得下点功夫。

“宗像，这没什么的.......”  
他慢慢地靠过去，从后面环住他那轻颤的身体，在那白玉般的后颈亲吻着，滚烫粗重的呼吸喷在宗像的耳后。  
在那纤薄的胸肌上掠过，指腹按住硬挺的乳尖轻轻地揉开，让它以妖艳的颜色绽放，然后顺着人鱼线慢慢向下滑动，敏感的腰窝触电般地轻颤着。

好舒服，如同羽毛轻柔撩拨着宗像的心。  
当他的手覆住股间轻柔地抚摸着的时候，宗像双腿僵直紧紧抓住他的手，断断续续地呻吟着。即便是这样，他也没有推开周防，大脑承受着情欲的冲击，令他的身体因欲求不满而战栗。

待宗像的身体渐渐放松下来，绀紫的双眸蒙上了一层漂亮的雾气，与其说他害羞，不如说像是在赌气，大力抓住被子的手关节都已发白。

太诱人了，我要这男人……！  
周防被迷住了，更紧密地抱着，在他光洁的背上亲吻着，引发了他一阵惊颤。于是，伏在他耳边柔声问道：“受不了了吗？”

男人没有回答，却是一副比赴死还要英勇的模样。翘立的鼻尖上亮晶晶地覆着汗水，眼睛瞪得很大，嘴唇紧闭着，身体的温度高得吓人。

想要，想要有人能够填满这份焦虑。  
一直以来，对情欲浅尝辄止，此刻终于爆发。周防尊，将是将他从这焦虑中解救出来的人。

半晌，才极小声地迸出一句：“不要正面.....”

“喂，宗像。你放松点......”  
周防将他扶起来保持跪在床上的姿势，臀部微微抬起，当手指探向股缝时，发现 他的身体明显僵硬起来。

“继续......我没事。”任汗水顺着下巴滴落，能感受到肌肉因恐惧而紧绷。到底会是什么样的情况，宗像没有尝试过，但是仅凭知识是不足以缓解肉体的不安的。

“可能有点疼。”

“都说了我没事！”宗像显得相当焦虑，各种未知摆在眼前，偏偏这个男人他没办法拒绝。

掰开臀肉，那密蕾露出来的时候，那淫糜的颜色刺激得周防差点当场射出来，他倒吸了口气用力吞咽了一下，然后轻轻地按压着。

“哈！疼——！”

后穴被措不及防地探入，只一根手指宗像就疼得眼泪都下来了。浑身泛起冷汗，大腿内侧抽搐着，要不是周防托住腹部，他膝盖发软差点倒下去，紧跟着口齿不清地说着什么，尾音还带着哽咽声。

周防从没想过会看到宗像的这一面，雪白的肤色泛起粉色，虽然看不见他的表情，光听见这如泣如诉的呻吟，他就快要忍不住要射了。

然而，扩张进行得很不顺利。  
应该是过于紧张了，宗像的身体实在太紧绷。尽管疼，那人竟也没有求饶的意思，就一直咬着牙挺着，墨蓝色的发丝已然湿透，呻吟声断断续续。

这样下去不行的。周防的下体涨得难受，再等下去恐怕要发疯。

“别担心，我有分寸。”  
周防凑在他耳边轻声说着，声音温柔得令宗像怀疑自己的耳朵。  
事实上，周防很少会这样去安抚一个人，没想到现在竟然要安抚青之王。虽然想看他在自己怀里哭，却实在不希望在这种情况下弄伤他。

那么，就……相信他吧！  
宗像深深吐了口气。温热的腔壁内，周防的手指在缓缓进出，忽然停留在某处按压了一下，他几乎惊叫出声：“呀！别动！”  
“这里，很舒服吧！”周防接连按了几下，试图让宗像记住这种感觉。  
和抚摸阴茎完全不同的感觉，逼着宗像直面欲望的本质，这让他有点迷失自我。   
.......

“唔......哈.....”  
真正的入侵开始了。  
宗像清楚地意识到自己的身体被另一个男人打开了，所有的感官都被他抓在手里。  
强大的，炙热的，雄壮的......  
那是周防尊的力量。

“疼.....吗？”周防努力控制着自己，他那里很紧，舒服得令人把持不住，他全身的毛 孔都开始呐喊着，全身心地期待着高潮的来临。

“还、还好......你快点动啊！”  
周防为了让他好受一点，探到他身前去套弄他的性器。  
谁知手一碰到，宗像立刻发出一声软糯的呻吟声，他兴奋地加快动作起来。

在疼痛和性快感间沉浮，宗像满脸都是泪水，他却浑然不觉，只想快点从这背德的性爱中找到出口。

好棒......  
这感觉愉悦地令周防尊将身份、立场、性别什么的全部都抛在脑后了。  
周防开始全力在他身体里进出，肉体碰撞发出的色情水声，可耻的呻吟声在房间里此起彼伏。  
而那男人的身体正诚实地回应着周防的索求，被汗水湿透的肉体扭动着。  
一面抵抗，一面接受。一面挣扎，一面沉沦。

上帝说：同性相奸，罪无可恕。  
去他妈的吧！  
高潮的瞬间，周防战栗着紧紧抱住了宗像：干脆，抱着他一起下地狱吧！

恍惚中，周防好像看到宗像被一团燃烧着的红光缠绕着，与他身体渗出的蓝色气流交缠着，真是美丽极了。

我一定是疯了。  
当理智一点点回到手中，宗像才开始恢复了思考的能力。他趴在床上，眼神涣散。腰部以下像断了一样，暂时连移动一下都做不到。这才是真正的做爱，身心都得到了满足感，那粗壮的部位在他身体里颤动着射精的感觉，深深地烙印在他的记忆里。

周防趴在他的身上，将头埋在他的侧颈好半天没有移动。空气中激荡着淫糜的精液气味，但谁也不想去理会什么其他。  
眼前的拥有即是真实。

因性敏感神经被触动引起的情绪激昂，由双方粘膜组织碰触、津液交换等产生的性快感，使主性器官发生生理性反应，其他敏感区域连带产生反应的生理现象，称之为“发情”。

我的身体会如此失控——   
这大概就是……发情吧。

这是青之王宗像礼司长这么大以来第一次深刻体会到“发情”的滋味，而这感受正是赤之王周防尊带给他的。

【上篇完】


End file.
